


【ggAD】无人之境 (继子gg, ABO, NC17, 万字一发完)

by RWahs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Step-Parent/Child Incest, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWahs/pseuds/RWahs
Summary: “沉睡的凶猛在苏醒，完全为你现形。”*没黑帮的现代黑帮AU，本质狗血伦理爱情片，背景上世纪末。GGAD过去婚姻关系；AD过去与他人性关系少量描写；AD与炮灰OMC感情关系提及；现在进行时gg十八九岁，ggAD年龄差十六岁；生子；乱伦；未成年。道德混沌，三观不正，如有不适，请勿尝试。





	【ggAD】无人之境 (继子gg, ABO, NC17, 万字一发完)

  
　　  
　　他一眼就捕捉到了接机口人群中那个赤褐色头发的男人，那人带着他熟悉的表情向人潮张望，疲惫、柔软而坚定。半年未见，阿不思基本没有变化，除了头发稍长了一些，微微打起卷。人群中的男人比他在脑海中重复了百遍的模样更鲜活。他拖着行李大步朝他走去，心跳比脚步急切。  
　　  
　　显然阿不思也很快看见了他，呼唤了一声“盖尔”，迎上前紧紧搂上他的脖子。他想腾出手来加深这个拥抱，想细嗅一口阿不思颈间的味道，但阿不思已经放开了他。  
　　  
　　“我的老天，”阿不思的眼神中绽放着惊喜的光芒，似乎对出现在眼前的人不敢置信，“瞧瞧你，这才半年，已经比我高了。”  
　　  
　　他想回答其实在离家时他已经比阿不思高了，只不过时间和距离让这个事实变得显眼。但他什么都没说，只假装得意地笑笑。  
　　  
　　阿不思坚持亲自来接他，哪怕家里还有一个牙牙学语的婴孩需要照看。他在电话里让他放心，说自己最近已经找到了帮忙照顾奥利留斯的人。  
　　  
　　而此前盖勒特不曾把这个“帮手”放在心上，以至于知道事实的那一刻他才认识到自己的个性也许并非旁人眼中那般冷静。  
　　  
　　从机场回家的一路上他观察着阿不思的每一个表情，驾驶座上的男人的欣喜溢于言表，但在那之下埋着的一丝欲言又止没能躲过他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“对不起，盖尔，”他们停在屋前的路边，阿不思反复请求他的谅解，似乎在没有得到他的承诺前不敢让他下车。“答应我别做冲动的事。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特看上去很冷静，冷静得几乎有些残酷。这让阿不思的心越发没有着落。  
　　  
　　“当然。”他微笑了一下，对阿不思说。“为了你。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　他见到了那个男人——那个“帮手”，搓着手掌，带着肉眼可见的忐忑站在门廊边等待着他们，在看见盖勒特的瞬间故作放松，笨拙地摆出长辈的姿态。一个平凡得可笑的中年男人，仿佛是他和他父亲的反义词，没有金发异眸，没有英俊的脸庞，没有挺拔的身材。  
　　  
　　这个事实让他更加妒火中烧。  
　　  
　　这个叫霍尔斯的男人在和他对视时几不可闻地畏缩了，只好在握手时很有力地握了一下，似乎想试图证明些什么。  
　　  
　　证明什么？自己的确是个Alpha？自己有能力保护这个家？  
　　  
　　这是他的父亲格林德沃都没能做到的事。  
　　  
　　但也许这就是阿不思想要的，一段平淡、安稳的生活，一个适合奥利留斯成长的环境。  
　　  
　　想到这点盖勒特就在心里笑起来，为什么他亲爱的阿不思还想着扮演一个普通人，甚至宁愿选择这样的男人成为他的Alpha。  
　　  
　　中年男人装作不曾如临大敌般一直等着他们到家似的，说奥利留斯睡着了，自己正在给院子里的树丛修枝桠，现在得去把剩下的工作收尾，让他们好好叙旧，说着便很自然地试图在离开前亲吻阿不思的脸颊，然而阿不思几乎条件反射般地躲开了，与此同时很快地看了一眼盖勒特。盖勒特没有看他。  
　　  
　　霍尔斯呆愣了一秒，也许阿不思不愿在刚回家的孩子面前表现得和新伴侣过于亲密？他挤出一个理解的笑容，有些僵硬地抹了把汗钻进后院。  
　　  
　　盖勒特随阿不思拎着行李一前一后走进屋子。客厅不大，布置井然有序，几个随意摆放的婴儿玩具让场景有了些许温情，看来他离开的这段时间里阿不思确实过上了正常人的生活。  
　　  
　　他们来到楼上盖勒特的卧室轻手轻脚地将他的行李放好，为免吵醒隔壁房间睡着的奥利留斯。收拾完房间，两人靠在窗边打开窗子透气，盖勒特点燃一根烟，阿不思没例行公事地劝他少抽一点，只是伸出手帮他整理衣领。  
　　  
　　“我们已经谈过了这半年来我的事，”盖勒特捉住阿不思要收回去的手，举到嘴边亲了一下阿不思的手指关节作为道谢。“现在谈谈你的。”  
　　  
　　阿不思没有抽回手，任由自己的继子用指腹摩挲自己的掌心，好像这是天底下最自然的事。他在车上避而不谈的话题现在无处可逃。他沉默了一会，把盖勒特叼在嘴角的烟摘下，放在自己嘴里吸了一口，吐出走过肺叶的烟雾。隔着一层薄纱，他向对方坦白。  
　　  
　　于是盖勒特知道了阿不思已经和这个男人——同为现在阿不思工作的中学的教工，约会近两个月了。而出于某种原因阿不思一直将这段关系瞒着他，或许是顾及到他那还在牢里的父亲，或许不止于此。  
　　  
　　为了这个家的安全，他父亲格林德沃在大约两年前，即正式入狱前和阿不思离婚了。阿不思经历了几次炼狱般的清除手术后，终于将格林德沃给他的永久标记洗去，将姓氏恢复成邓布利多。就连他们的小儿子、盖勒特的同父异母的弟弟奥利留斯也随了阿不思的姓。此后阿不思带着他和奥利留斯不断搬家，试图和格林德沃——这个染着血的黑帮姓氏撇清关系，直到找到一个能让他们平静生活的地方。  
　　  
　　然而他们心知肚明这一切不过是掩耳盗铃，只要盖勒特在那里，格林德沃就在那里。他就是格林德沃本身。  
　　  
　　那时阿不思被迫抱着襁褓中的婴儿不断周旋于帮派余党和警方之间，每日疲于奔命精疲力竭，但阿不思从未想过抛下他——一个和自己没有血缘关系的继子。即使那时候他们的关系看起来还没那么好，甚至可以说并不好——拜盖勒特的刻意冷漠所赐，两年前他们的关系看起来还像一对典型的新婚“继母”和处于青春期的继子一样尴尬。这是任何一个现在看到他们的人都想象不到的。  
　　  
　　格林德沃入狱后，帮派斗争的风波仍未停歇，家族里他们除了对方没有值得绝对信赖的人——他父亲锒铛入狱的根源就来自于自己人的出卖。阿不思成了家中唯一的成年人，而盖勒特成了家中唯一的alpha，一个刚刚分化的年轻的alpha。  
　　  
　　盖勒特当初已经做好了接手这个烂摊子的准备，继承父亲的衣钵，带领还忠心于格林德沃的下属重振旗鼓。属于他的那条道路通往一个既定的未来——杀或被杀。他的心脏将永远悬于刀尖。  
　　  
　　但阿不思却不允许当时才十六岁的他卷入这场斗争的旋涡，他领他走向另一条路。有的人看来那是一条逃亡的路，而他们看到一条自由的路。他们的关系在过去风雨飘摇的两年里以不正常的速度迅速升温，变得亲密无间。  
　　  
　　他们不断努力着从斗争中挣脱，也许他们成功了，耳边已经很久没有追杀的枪声响起，也许他们终于远离了纷扰，也许他们再不必嗅着硝烟味从凌晨惊醒。甚至在半年前，他们搬到这个静谧祥和的小镇后，阿不思便开始固执地鼓励他去上大学，说盖勒特不应浪费他的天才。假如这是阿不思想要的，那就是他想要的。于是他为了更好的留下而再度离开，离开这个他们共同的新家，启程前往另一个城市求学。  
　　  
　　“我希望你能理解，盖尔。”透过缭绕在他们身边的烟雾，阿不思抬眼看着他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　盖勒特觉得自己一瞬间看到了五年前的那个阿不思，那个还不认识他的父亲，还在戈德里克教书的年轻老师。阿不思不教他的班级，他只能在午休时看见阿不思坐在学校后山的草地上看书，阿不思偶尔会点起一根烟捻在指间，很多时候都因为看得过于入神，让烟草白白喂了空气。  
　　  
　　就像现在这样。盖勒特看着阿不思指间不断消弭的烟卷，将自己从昨日回忆中剥离。  
　　  
　　盖勒特把阿不思手上的那根烟拿回来，他想也许他们应该分享每一支香烟。  
　　  
　　“我理解，”盖勒特咬着烟嘴回答，烟雾从他的鼻子里出来。“你需要一个Alpha。”  
　　  
　　他知道不是阿不思需要一个Alpha，是这个家需要一个Alpha。一个可以和阿不思结合的Alpha。  
　　  
　　最好是一个平凡的Alpha，带来一个平凡的姓氏，将他们生命中格林德沃的印记洗得再淡一点。  
　　  
　　但他故意那么说，就好像这纯属出于阿不思的私欲。  
　　  
　　阿不思躲开他的眼神，表情有点黯然，但没有反驳他。  
　　  
　　“这很好，”盖勒特把快燃烧殆尽的烟头碾死在窗沿。“以后也不会有人再误会我们的关系。”  
　　  
　　不咸不淡的一句话正戳中了阿不思的愧处，他张了张嘴不知道说什么好，脸颊肉眼可见地热起来。  
　　  
　　在四处流亡的日子里，他们每每搬到一个地方，一个抱着婴儿还在哺乳期的Omega和一个少年Alpha的组合总会引来些非议。人们投向他们的眼光，即使掩饰得再好，也大抵会透出一些异样的色彩。少年已是个半大的男人，怎么看也不像Omega的孩子，但作为小孩的父亲又有点过于幼稚了。  
　　  
　　每当阿不思被街坊旁敲侧击地询问年轻的丈夫会否无法照顾好他和孩子，或盖勒特被当地小青年一脸殷羡地请教娶妻生子的秘诀时，他们便会用编好的一套故事解释他们是遗孀和继子的关系。然而盖勒特发现这反而会惹来更多非议和麻烦，不止一次地，当知道阿不思不是他的人后，周围的人便蠢蠢欲动起来，似乎他们天底下最见不得的事就是让一个成熟的Omega独守空房。于是后来盖勒特便懒得再解释，甚至干脆以奥利留斯的父亲自居，阿不思若在场总会面红耳赤。  
　　  
　　“妈咪……你在哪……”一声稚嫩的呼喊声撕裂他们之间微妙的空气，两人扭头一看，小奥利留斯不知道什么时候醒了，也许听见了隔壁房间有声音，揉着眼睛走到盖勒特的房间门口。  
　　  
　　“嗨，小家伙。”盖勒特笑着朝他的弟弟打招呼，挥挥手让屋子里的烟味散得快些。  
　　  
　　“爹地——”奥利留斯看清了是谁在叫他之后，一摇一摆地朝两人冲过来。  
　　  
　　“哦天哪……”阿不思无可奈何极了，迎上去把他抱起来。“盖尔不是你的爸爸，他是你的哥哥，记得吗？我们说过很多次了……”  
　　  
　　“爹地——”阿不思怀里的幼儿兴奋地朝盖勒特伸手，盖勒特用手指逗他。  
　　  
　　“不不，”阿不思红着脸轻声细语地纠正，试图教会奥利留斯正确的称呼。“盖尔是你哥哥，叫他盖尔，盖尔，盖……”  
　　  
　　幼儿只是懵懂地看着阿不思苦口婆心的样子，最后终于张张嘴，似乎要开口了。  
　　  
　　“饿……吃奶……”  
　　  
　　“……”阿不思无言以对。  
　　  
　　“小家伙饿了，快给他喂奶吧。”盖勒特轻描淡写地提议，不仅没打算把阿不思从窘境中解救出来，眼神还明显扫过了阿不思的胸口。  
　　  
　　“你知道奥利已经断奶了！”阿不思又羞又气。  
　　  
　　盖勒特咧嘴笑着，从阿不思怀中把他的弟弟扒出来，让小孩跨坐在自己双肩上。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　他们下楼时，霍尔斯显然已经结束了“园艺活动”，泡好茶等着他们。  
　　  
　　奥利留斯一直喊着饿，阿不思只好先抱着他去厨房吃东西，留下两个Alpha在客厅相对无言。  
　　  
　　中年男人竭力摆出豪放亲切的样子，进行了一番无关痛痒的嘘寒问暖后，提出要在晚饭上露一手，烹饪他家乡的特色烤肉来为盖勒特洗风接尘。  
　　  
　　“肉估计已经腌好了，”霍尔斯起身，指指外面。“我去后院点炉子，得用碳烤炉才能做得原汁原味。还得有人在旁边每隔四十秒给肉翻身……”  
　　  
　　霍尔斯忽然住了嘴，似乎是意识到了絮叨菜谱也许不是什么会让盖勒特看得起的事。  
　　  
　　“请便。”盖勒特根本不在意面前的男人说什么做什么，语气礼貌而冷漠。  
　　  
　　霍尔斯看了一眼厨房的方向，阿不思没注意到他准备离开，他只好讪讪地再次一个人钻进后院。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　阿不思的现任伴侣正在后院烤着肉，阿不思的孩子在客厅地毯上玩着积木。  
　　  
　　这本该是温馨美好其乐融融的一幅画面。  
　　  
　　可惜今天是他回家的日子。  
　　  
　　他作为阿不思的继子，正从背后搂着阿不思，几乎要把他按在餐桌上。  
　　  
　　奥利留斯在不远处背对着他们，自己玩得不亦乐乎，没有注意到自己的母亲和哥哥已经好半天没交谈了。  
　　  
　　时间回到五分钟前，阿不思正摆着餐具，盖勒特紧贴着他的侧后方与他聊天。他们之间的距离近得狎昵，盖勒特的呼吸就喷在阿不思的后颈上，只不过他们都习惯了这种程度的亲昵，没有人觉得不妥。直到盖勒特伸手捉住了阿不思的手腕按在餐桌上，开始亲他的侧颈。阿不思浑身一激灵，想要挣开他的桎梏。  
　　  
　　“嘘，嘘，”盖勒特的嘴唇贴着阿不思的耳朵，“你不想让奥利听到。”  
　　  
　　“你在干什么？”阿不思极力压低的声线有些颤抖，抬眼确认了一下他的小儿子没注意到这边的动静。  
　　  
　　“你的发情期快到了。”盖勒特答非所问，一只手从阿不思的毛衣下摆伸进去，由他的腹部一路摸到胸口，用手指拨弄着他的乳尖。盖勒特知道阿不思的胸口多么敏感，尤其生下奥利留斯之后的哺乳期几乎二度开发了他的乳头周围的敏感带。  
　　  
　　阿不思想隔着衣服抓住盖勒特的手，但这样的抵抗徒劳无功，反而让盖勒特恶意掐捏了一下他的乳头，让他差点惊呼出声。盖勒特的手变本加厉地在他的胸前肆虐着，他只能赶紧咬住自己的手以免发出更大的声响。  
　　  
　　“忘了你之前是怎么度过发情期的了？”盖勒特放开阿不思撑在桌子上的手，开始解开怀里人的皮带。  
　　  
　　“别……别在这儿……”阿不思几乎在恳求他。  
　　  
　　“那正好，”盖勒特一边吻着阿不思的耳垂，一边将手伸进他的裤子。“我很乐意帮你回忆一下。”  
　　  
　　阿不思闭上眼睛，愧疚、自我唾弃和异样的悸动交织撕扯着袭上心头。  
　　  
　　在过去逃亡的日子里，他的情热期问题永远令人头痛不已。生下奥利留斯一年后，他又开始定期发情，抑制剂成了生活必需品。经历了几次除了人什么都来不及带的连夜奔逃后，他们便面临着资金告急的窘境，而抑制剂也不是随地可见的便宜货，必须另外想法子解决这个问题。  
　　  
　　于是在一个热汗淋漓的夏夜，当玫瑰的香气突如其来地弥漫在他们那简陋的临时居所，盖勒特毫不犹豫地将阿不思堵在那张吱吱呀呀的小床上，生涩而粗暴地摆弄他、进入他，对他进行临时标记，似乎一切都是迫不得已，一切都是情难自控。  
　　  
　　禁果一旦被摘下，便没人再抵抗得住诱惑。此后他的情热期再也不是问题，他的继子就是最完美的人形解药。  
　　  
　　但阿不思的心底隐约意识到事情在失控，发情期到了最后不过是一块遮羞布罢了。即使在不受费洛蒙支配的日子，他也无法抗拒继子的求欢，他们有时候根本是在没日没夜地做爱，他甚至会担心那薄薄的一层橡胶套子一旦出了纰漏，他一定会再次怀上，那无异于在腹中孕育恶魔之子。  
　　  
　　但更让他畏惧的是那孕育于肉体极乐的感情已暗自萌发，没有人挑明任何事，但当他听见盖勒特自称是奥利留斯的父亲，当所有人都以为他的继子真的是他的丈夫，他竟渐渐不那么想出口反驳了，他几乎自然而然地接受了这一切，只有在某一些蓦然清醒的瞬间，他的心里才涌起对自己的无边厌恶。只有这时，勇敢的阿不思·邓布利多才忍不住退缩。  
　　  
　　他说盖勒特不该浪费自己的天赋是真心话，而自己是个懦夫也是真的。他无法再和自己的继子朝夕相处了，他不敢面对事情彻底无法挽回的那一天。于是一等到他们的生活安稳下来，他便做了那个自私的决定，让盖勒特和自己分开。  
　　  
　　他记得在临行前的几天盖勒特的眼神，他不知道在盖勒特看来自己是否也带着同样的神情，热恋中的痴迷掺杂着不舍的痛苦。或许他对他年轻继子的哄骗也是自我欺瞒。  
　　  
　　盖勒特临走前他们发疯似地做了一晚上，盖勒特差点失控永久标记他，他调动了这辈子所有的自制力才从快感中挣脱出来劝说盖勒特别做傻事。于是盖勒特，他优秀的完美的听话的继子，便转而狠狠在他身上的角角落落留下印记，让他在接下来的很长一段日子里不把自己包得严严实实都难以出门。  
　　  
　　他没料到的是时间和距离却成了他对盖勒特的渴望的助燃剂，他没有一次自慰的时候眼前不曾浮现他的继子的脸，他无法停止想象着是盖勒特在他的体内勃动。  
　　  
　　这是不对，这是错的，这很病态。  
　　  
　　但他忍不住在接听每一个盖勒特从千里之外打来的电话时拼命记下他的声音，然后在用假阴茎操着自己时在脑海中反复回放。  
　　  
　　“这真的很残忍。”盖勒特握住他臀肉的手将他拉回现实。  
　　  
　　“整整半年见不到你。”盖勒特一边说着一边将他的内裤扯下来一些。  
　　  
　　“所以每次跟你通话的时候，我都想方设法地拖延时间。”盖勒特的语气听起来有点恼火，但手上的动作很稳定。  
　　  
　　“你知道我听着你的声音在做什么吗，”盖勒特的手指已经挤进了他的臀缝。“我在想象。”  
　　  
　　“想象我还在你的身体里。”盖勒特用手指操进他的穴口。“像这样。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特的声音已经足以让他动情，他的后穴已不由自主地开始分泌出粘液，盖勒特的两根手指就着润滑顺利地长驱直入。盖勒特毫不客气地不断地用骨节分明的手指抠挖着他的敏感点，几下就让他软了腰。盖勒特随即又挤进去两根手指，让扩张感变得十分明显，动作粗暴起来。阿不思忍不住向后伸手抓盖勒特的胳膊想让他轻一点。  
　　  
　　于是盖勒特将他搂得更近一些，呼吸打在他耳边。“你确定你想让我慢慢操你？”  
　　  
　　阿不思这才又意识到自己正在被自己的继子按在餐桌上当着他小儿子的面用手指操弄，还有随时被他现在的伴侣撞破的风险，但他除了用手堵住自己的嘴免得发出太放荡的声音之外什么都没做。阿不思深吸一口气，放弃挣扎，趴得更低了一些，用手肘撑着自己的上半身，将自己的臀部更好的送到盖勒特手上。  
　　  
　　盖勒特另一只揉弄着阿不思的胸脯的手从他的领口里伸出来环住他的脖子，不轻不重地抚弄着他的喉结。感觉到阿不思已经被自己埋在他身体里的手指弄得呼吸破碎，胸口不断起伏，忍不住开始发出呜咽，于是他加重握住阿不思喉颈的力道，直到怀里人后穴的软肉开始一阵阵绞紧痉挛，他松开阿不思的脖子，手指挪上去塞进他的嘴里，阿不思咬住他的指节，颤抖着迎来高潮。  
　　  
　　盖勒特对他的身体太熟悉了，也许比格林德沃还要熟悉，毕竟他跟格林德沃结婚一年便突逢变故。阿不思不明白为什么自己总在高潮时想着盖勒特，又紧接着想起格林德沃，像是一种愧疚催生出的条件反射机制，但这不仅无法减轻他良心的负担，只能让余韵中夹杂着矛盾和痛苦。  
　　  
　　盖勒特将他的衣服放下来，他起身向后靠在盖勒特身上喘着气平息，感觉到盖勒特也硬了，正抵着他的臀肉，他微笑着转过身来，手掌抚上那隔着牛仔裤的凸起——  
　　  
　　一阵急促的敲门声从传来。“阿不思！阿不思！”已经被忘到九霄云外的霍尔斯在门外高声呼喊。  
　　  
　　“噢天……”阿不思吓了一跳，如梦初醒。盖勒特与此同时咒骂了一句。幸好他们有先见之明地把院子通往屋内的门给反锁了。  
　　  
　　阿不思急忙把裤子拉起来皮带系好，整理了一下上衣。这显然还不够妥帖，他的内裤已经被体液和精液弄得湿哒哒的，外裤也被浸透了一块，但现在没时间换装了，他只好从厨房抓起围裙套上以遮掩裤子的狼藉。  
　　  
　　至于盖勒特……阿不思走过去一脸歉意地攀上他的脖子，给他一个深吻。  
　　  
　　“你在帮倒忙。”盖勒特环住阿不思的腰不肯放手，咬着阿不思的嘴唇，不断在他想离开时按住他的后颈加深这个吻。  
　　  
　　“好了……好了。”阿不思总算在唇齿交缠的间隙找到机会开口，稍微把盖勒特推开一点，瞟了一眼盖勒特还精神着的下身。“我真抱歉……”  
　　  
　　“算了……反正不要命，”盖勒特也只能无奈放手，拍拍阿不思示意他前去应门，然后眼中闪起促狭的笑意。“让他以为我本来就这么大好了。”  
　　  
　　阿不思忍不住笑着摇摇头，一脸无可奈何。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　主厨霍尔斯小心翼翼地等待着对他手艺的评价，然而餐桌上的其他三个人——算上幼儿专用座上的奥利留斯，没有一个的心思真的放在饭菜上。  
　　  
　　阿不思湿黏的裤子不断提醒他刚才发生了什么，让他在精神和肉体上都坐立难安。盖勒特则苦哈哈地等待勃发的欲望自行消退。心不在焉的两人根本无所谓自己盘子里的是什么。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗，阿不思？”霍尔斯终于忍不住开口。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”阿不思像被碰醒了似的。  
　　  
　　“菜还好吗？”霍尔斯看看他又看看盖勒特。  
　　  
　　“噢……噢，”阿不思给他一个微笑，点点头。“很棒。”  
　　  
　　“非常不错。”盖勒特也给出他的评价。  
　　  
　　“噢，谢谢，那就好，”霍尔斯也讪讪道，“你们都没怎么动，我还以为是菜太难入口……”  
　　  
　　“我想大概是因为下午我们已经吃过一些了，不怎么饿。”盖勒特说着看了阿不思一眼，对方脸上飞快闪过一丝羞赧。  
　　  
　　除了咿咿呀呀的奥利留斯，餐桌上几乎没人再开口，气氛逐渐诡异起来，霍尔斯的额头开始冒汗，但平时善解人意的阿不思今晚并未给他圆场，甚至第一个宣布吃饱了，打算早点休息。  
　　  
　　霍尔斯马上接过话茬，也说要跟阿不思一起回房休息了。  
　　  
　　话音未落他发现一直神色漠然的盖勒特终于有了反应，表情瞬间暗了下来，眼神变得更加阴鸷。而阿不思只低着头拿着自己的餐碟匆匆离开座位，不知是真的没注意到还是故意不去看他继子可怕的脸色。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“我看到了你们共享一只烟。”  
　　  
　　“……你还看到了什么？”  
　　  
　　“还有什么是我没看到的？”  
　　  
　　噢，你没看到的东西可太多了。阿不思在心里冷笑。  
　　  
　　霍尔斯一回房就忽然挑起话头，旁敲侧击地询问关于他和盖勒特的关系有多好，一开始他敷衍了过去，他裤子上干涸的液体使得布料变硬，刺得他发痒，他很想去洗澡。霍尔斯却不依不挠，似乎非要问出个所以然来。他实在受不了这男人的唯唯诺诺，便让他有话直说，于是霍尔斯跟他摊牌了，说自己下午在花园里看到了二楼窗边的二人亲昵的举动。  
　　  
　　“那就是你看到的那样。”阿不思不想继续纠缠。  
　　  
　　“什么样？”  
　　  
　　“我们的关系很好，”阿不思用最后的耐心解释。“他的父亲……死后，我们有过一段很不好过的日子，我们习惯了分享一切。”  
　　  
　　“一切？”霍尔斯的语气古怪起来。  
　　  
　　”一切。”阿不思轻叹。  
　　  
　　“包括床吗？”霍尔斯几乎紧接着他问道。  
　　  
　　阿不思猛地看向霍尔斯的眼睛，他从霍尔斯看似端然的惺惺作态中读出了极隐蔽的一丝鄙夷。  
　　  
　　“没错，”阿不思忽然懒得再撒谎，他听见自己的声线冷了下来。“我们的确分享过一张床，一张破破烂烂的单人床。”  
　　  
　　霍尔斯似乎没料到自己的气话竟引出了这样的秘密，一时间呆愣住了。  
　　  
　　阿不思没有看他一眼，走向衣柜开始换衣服。  
　　  
　　“你……你们……”霍尔斯终于反应过来，气得发抖，一会指指阿不思，一会指指隔壁盖勒特的房间。“你们……你们这样是变态的行为……”  
　　  
　　阿不思手上的动作一僵，本想反驳霍尔斯还什么都不了解，凭什么就认定了他和盖勒特之间存在见不得人的关系，但旋即又想到他们做过的事也许远比霍尔斯脑子里的还道德败坏得多，他竟忍不住轻笑起来。  
　　  
　　霍尔斯见阿不思忽然笑了，越发恼火却不明就里，而阿不思根本没有要继续解释的样子，自顾自地换着浴袍。他看着阿不思藏在布料下的身体，恨恨地咽了口口水后气愤地拿起自己的枕头冲下楼去。  
　　  
　　过了一会儿，察觉到有视线落在他身上，阿不思抬头，盖勒特正站在门口。  
　　  
　　盖勒特走到他面前。盖勒特没问他是否和霍尔斯发生过争吵，只是搂住他的腰，歪着头亲他。  
　　  
　　阿不思让他亲了一会儿，从鼻尖亲到嘴角，盖勒特发现阿不思并没有作出回应。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“不行。”阿不思看着他，眉头微皱，轻轻摇头。“我们不该。”  
　　  
　　我们不该继续下去。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”盖勒特很快地笑了一下，不明白阿不思的用意。  
　　  
　　“生活必须继续，”阿不思避开他的目光，不再和他对视。“那 _这个_ 就不能再继续下去。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特拉开两人的距离，认真地审视着阿不思的脸，许久才开口。  
　　  
　　“他已经知道了。但你还想一切照旧，假装什么都没发生。”  
　　  
　　“我可以假装，他也可以。我知道他。”  
　　  
　　“这就是你，”盖勒特咧嘴无声地笑起来，眼神不带一丝温度。“永远能那么快地让别人对你死心塌地。”  
　　  
　　阿不思说不出话来，只能看着他摇摇头，眼神几乎带着不忍和悲伤。  
　　  
　　盖勒特什么也没再多说，只倾过身子，在阿不思额头上印下一吻，便转身离开了房间。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　你早几年出现，就只能是我的亲人。  
　　  
　　你晚几年出现，就定会是我的情人。  
　　  
　　可你偏偏在那一年走进我的生命，成为我的至亲，又不肯从我的每个梦里离去。  
　　  
　　是我先遇到你的。  
　　  
　　盖勒特回到他不那么熟悉的房间，眼前浮现几年前蕴绕在他梦境的画面。  
　　  
　　那时候他十四岁，即使家族显赫，他的父亲势力庞大，他仍然还是像所有那个年纪的毛头小子一样，最擅长的事情或许还是叛逆和手淫。而他欲望的对象不是班里有着一头棕黑亮丽长发的犹太女孩，而是教授高年级的那个最受学生欢迎的年轻老师。  
　　  
　　他既遗憾又庆幸阿不思不在他的班级任课，否则他无法保证自己会不会在课堂上做出什么出格行为。  
　　  
　　直到一天他发现自己原来根本不是最大胆的那个学生。  
　　  
　　如果那天傍晚他没有把吉他忘在学校，如果他没有又鬼使神差地“顺便路过”阿不思的办公室的窗外，如果阿不思办公室的窗帘没有被掀起一角，他永远也不会见到那一幕，永远不会知道在所有人眼中那个开朗大方又温柔羞涩的阿不思的另一面。  
　　  
　　他担心屋内的人会发现他，但他无法挪开他的目光，他被那一幕臆住了——那个迷人的男人被一个高年级的学生压在办公桌上，衣服被扯得七零八落，下身不着片缕，而学生则倒还衣冠楚楚，除了裤裆大开，毕竟他正狠狠操干着身下的老师。阿不思不断扭动着，似乎被学生青涩的动作弄痛了，但他挣扎着起身却只是为了给身上的学生一个吻。  
　　  
　　他听不到屋子里的人的声音，可他几乎能清清楚楚地通过那一线画面模拟出出沉迷爱欲的阿不思的呻吟，低哑的，放荡的，诱惑的，如同海妖塞壬。  
　　  
　　自此之后，于他而言那一幕就成了阿不思的代名词，永远定格在他的大脑皮层中，为他在释放欲望时所使用。他等待着，迟早他会升入阿不思教课的年级，等到那时候，他就会是阿不思最优秀的学生，他就是那个在放学后的傍晚把阿不思压在桌子上的人，不止桌子，还有沙发、地板，甚至后山的草地，所有可以让他们做爱的地方。  
　　  
　　他的所有梦境崩塌在一年后父亲把阿不思娶回家的那天，像命运之神和他开的一个下流玩笑。他甚至怀疑他就是那个可笑的丘比特，毕竟格林德沃和阿不思的交集似乎就在他身上，也许就在他父亲大发慈悲地亲自参加他的家长会的那天，他们在校园里偶遇了，然后交换电话，然后开始约会，恶心得像日间肥皂剧的剧情。尽管他父亲对外宣称他和阿不思是经由朋友的朋友介绍认识的。  
　　  
　　他明白了为什么他再也没能在窗外窥见活色生香的画面，也终于知道了他父亲口中的那个“这次是认真的”约会对象究竟是谁。  
　　  
　　他们甚至没有给他缓冲的机会，格林德沃为他和阿不思安排的第一次正式见面已是在他们的订婚典礼上。他站在那儿，听着他们说着不知道应该让盖勒特当花童还是伴郎的笑话。  
　　  
　　而他几乎不曾在阿不思面前笑过，他时常刻意无视阿不思对他说的话，但视线又无时不刻地黏在阿不思身上，似乎在盯着他的一举一动，所有人都以为他对阿不思恶劣的态度来源于对“继母”的天然排斥，只好对这孩子气的行径一笑置之。  
　　  
　　阿不思和他父亲结婚没多久便怀孕了。肚子大起来之后阿不思的教学工作开始减少，大部分时间都呆在家里，一边试图和盖勒特联络感情，一边学习整理格林德沃的家族事务——他的父亲很信任阿不思的聪明才智。  
　　  
　　不算上还是个肚皮里的胚胎的时候，这是盖勒特第一次接触怀孕的Omega，也是第一次亲身体验了怀孕的Omega释放的费洛蒙多么混乱而要命。阿不思强行拉着他的手贴在自己的肚皮上，问他有没有感觉到他弟弟在踢他，而盖勒特在那一刻嗅着空气里近在咫尺的香气，猛烈地迎来了他的分化。爆发在空气中的Alpha信息素让阿不思瞬间软了腿根，但他很快稳定下来，揉乱盖勒特的头毛，笑着恭喜他。如果阿不思不是一个已经怀孕的Omega，或许他也抵抗不住盖勒特初次分化的信息素冲击。  
　　  
　　之后代替那个艳色傍晚出现在盖勒特梦境里的，都是怀着孩子的阿不思的模样。他不止一次地在梦里，把怀着他的亲弟弟的阿不思按在所有他想过的地方操干——阿不思的办公桌、他的教室、后山的草地、他家的书房和餐桌。  
　　  
　　他没想到的是在奥利留斯出生后没多久，他本应夭折的可悲梦境竟在一场浩劫后以一种奇诡的方式成真了，他得到了阿不思。  
　　  
　　有时候，他需要竭力控制住自己，才能不去触碰到脑海深处的那个想法，不去听心底的那个声音——也许他有些感谢他们家族的这次劫难。出于一个自私到极点的原因。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　盖勒特推测的没错，现在的确到他的发情期了。阿不思在热汗中醒来，无法忽视席卷全身的热流和冲动。他强撑着起床，去边柜翻找以前剩下的抑制剂，然而一无所获。这不对，抑制剂存放的位置他比谁都清楚。  
　　  
　　趁着尚未失控，他扶着楼梯来到楼下，想问问在沙发上睡了一夜的霍尔斯知不知道是怎么回事。  
　　  
　　阿不思一下楼梯便看见盖勒特和霍尔斯在客厅对峙，他们之间的桌台上摆着一片针剂瓶，正是他的抑制剂，然后每一瓶都已经被打开了，瓶内已空空如也。  
　　  
　　“你会后悔这么做。”盖勒特说。  
　　  
　　“是吗——”霍尔斯答道，音量比以往都大，然后仿佛虚张声势般地把一支针剂掰开，作势要倒。“是你们逼我的！”  
　　  
　　“停下！”阿不思连忙喊道。  
　　  
　　但太迟了，他眼睁睁看着最后一支抑制剂的液体被倒进垃圾桶。  
　　  
　　霍尔斯面上交织着掩饰不住的得逞的快意和心虚的怯懦，而盖勒特则不以为然，看了他一眼便朝已经支撑不住只能扶着墙的阿不思走过来。  
　　  
　　“现在这里已经没有你的事了！”霍尔斯急忙拦在他面前。  
　　  
　　“所以你打算怎么做？”盖勒特不疾不徐地说。“标记阿不思，和他结婚，终于你们有了自己的孩子，你却不确定孩子该叫你爸爸还是爷爷。”  
　　  
　　这下阿不思更加眩晕了，冲昏他大脑的不知是羞愧还是情欲。  
　　  
　　盖勒特这一番话直戳霍尔斯的痛点，他气得嘴唇发抖，手掌攒成拳头朝盖勒特砸去，而盖勒特闪身顺势抓住他的胳膊往一旁推过去。霍尔斯被扔出去，差点没站稳，更加怒火攻心，又回过身朝盖勒特扑过来。盖勒特这下似乎终于认真了一点，一侧身按住霍尔斯的后背，膝头攻击他的腹部，趁他痛极弯腰的的一瞬直击他的后脑。霍尔斯毕竟只是个中年白领，一下便被打趴爬不起来，不知是否已经晕了过去。  
　　  
　　“等等——”实际上这一切发生得非常快，阿不思在迷迷糊糊中甚至来不及出声制止。  
　　  
　　“放心，他只是昏过去了。”盖勒特走过来，搂住阿不思。  
　　  
　　“你确定？”阿不思将信将疑。  
　　  
　　“你可以试试他的呼吸。”盖勒特耸耸肩。  
　　  
　　阿不思知道这两年来东奔西跑的逃亡生活让他们多多少少都被迫学会了一些自保的技能，但显然盖勒特去上大学的这半年近身搏斗的经验不减反增，控制力也专业了许多，但他可没听说盖勒特业余时间都用来参加搏击俱乐部了。  
　　  
　　“我怎么不知道你上的是警校？”阿不思扯出一个苍白的笑容。  
　　  
　　“还能开玩笑，”盖勒特咧嘴。“看来情况不算太坏。”  
　　  
　　情况已经坏得不能再坏了，你每走近一步就坏一点。感受到盖勒特身上渐趋浓烈的信息素，阿不思连反驳的力气都没有，软在盖勒特身上。  
　　  
　　“我可以去替你买抑制剂，但我不放心把你留给他，”盖勒特看了一眼趴在地上的人。“或许我该报警。”  
　　  
　　“不，不行，”阿不思不假思索地回答。“那会给你……给我们惹来太多麻烦。”  
　　  
　　阿不思看到盖勒特的眼神才知道盖勒特比他还清楚他会这么说。  
　　  
　　“所以，”盖勒特把他按在墙上，微微低头轻吻他的耳垂。“老办法。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特帮阿不思把他下身已经濡湿的布料一并脱掉踢到一边，阿不思则帮盖勒特拉开裤子拉链扯下内裤，爱抚着盖勒特从昨天就没被好好照顾的性器。  
　　  
　　“也许我们该到楼上去。”阿不思的余光扫到不远处地上那个随时会醒来的人，喘着气提议。  
　　  
　　“不，我们不用。”盖勒特不容置疑地吻咬他的侧颈和下巴，然后双手逐渐从阿不思的腰背抚摸到他的臀肉，用力揉捏了一会，只是这样的爱抚就让阿不思几乎瘫软了，盖勒特这时握住他的臀瓣把他抱起来，托住他的两边膝弯将他双腿打开抵在墙上，阿不思只能赶紧搂紧盖勒特的脖子以减轻双腿离地的不安。然后盖勒特像第一次干他那样进入他，像在那个闷热潮湿的夏夜，在那张狭窄的小床上，发泄似地用力操他，没有技巧，也不需要技巧。这正是阿不思需要的，他的身体已经被打开了，熟透了，准备好容纳他的继子一切的鲁莽和青涩。  
　　  
　　他没有准备好的是盖勒特试图顶进他的生殖腔，对于已经化成一滩水的他来说那太容易了，仿佛盖勒特每一次顶弄都要随时破开他体内的那条缝隙。然而发情期无套性爱注定了无论这一刻他多么需要盖勒特彻底占有他，体内成结的后果都会是他们无法承受的。  
　　  
　　“等等……盖尔……”阿不思抽着气，声音已经带上破碎的哭腔。“你不能……”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”盖勒特停下来，埋在阿不思温软的甬道里的性器刻意紧紧抵住他的生殖腔口不动。  
　　  
　　盖勒特是在明知故问，可他却拿他没办法。  
　　  
　　“你知道的……我会怀孕……”阿不思说，然后凑上去亲盖勒特的嘴角和下巴，想软化他的态度。  
　　  
　　盖勒特听完忽然抱着他离开那堵墙，走到旁边的空地，离开他的身体，将阿不思软得根本站不住的双腿放下来。阿不思吓了一跳，以为盖勒特生气了，试图攀上他的肩头，但盖勒特却让他平躺下来，自己伏在他上方。  
　　  
　　“我知道。”盖勒特给出他迟到的回答。盖勒特拉开阿不思的的双腿毫不客气再次进入他，这个姿势让盖勒特更加方便地直接顶开了他的生殖腔，阿不思惊呼一声，咬住嘴唇，将啜泣堵在嘴里——他忽然听见隔着餐桌的那个躺在地上的人发出即将醒来的哼唧声。  
　　  
　　阿不思已经没力气生气了，他瞪向盖勒特的眼睛里溢满泪水，盖勒特在他的生殖腔内膨胀成结，他无法挣脱，只能接受盖勒特在他体内留下他们罪恶的交媾的证据，而这时隔已久的全身心被填满的快感让他无法抗拒地再度高潮了。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”阿不思昏睡过去前听见盖勒特问。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　阿不思再次从床上醒来的时候已经是下午了。他身上也十分干爽，想必是被清理过一通。经历过激烈的性爱和美美的一顿休息，他起床后不可避免地有点再次情动，毕竟标记只能控制住信息素的释放，无法阻止发情期的性欲高涨。  
　　  
　　标记……昏睡前的画面逐渐被塞回阿不思的脑子里，他一下清醒过来。  
　　  
　　忍着腰酸背痛，他套了件上衣就冲下楼去，客厅的地板上显然已经没有了霍尔斯的身影。  
　　  
　　听到动静，盖勒特从厨房抱着正吃着零食的奥利留斯出来，看见只穿着内裤和卫衣的阿不思，赶紧用手遮住小孩的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“嘿，光着屁股在家到处走可不是个好榜样。”盖勒特的眼神很正直。“不过我喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“我没有光……”阿不思刚要和金发少年拌嘴，又想到了什么，咬了一下下唇，眼神弱下去。“……霍尔斯呢？”  
　　  
　　“噢，他走了。”盖勒特倒是不在乎的样子。  
　　  
　　“走了？”  
　　  
　　“没错，我让他收拾好行李滚了。”  
　　  
　　阿不思一头雾水，霍尔斯之前好不容易突破了老实怯懦的自我要跟人拼命，现在竟然不哭不闹如此轻易地离开了，难道真的被打怕了？  
　　  
　　“放心吧，”盖勒特朝他挑起嘴角，有几分得意的孩子气。“我想他甚至不会回到这个镇子了。”  
　　  
　　“噢，你做了什么，盖尔？”  
　　  
　　“做了我该做的。”见阿不思明显没被说服，盖勒特只好叹了口气继续解释。“你知道的……老一套……我是黑帮老大……你再来就死定了……巴拉巴拉……”  
　　  
　　“然后他就相信了？”阿不思皱着眉头。  
　　  
　　“为什么不呢？”盖勒特挑挑眉。  
　　  
　　阿不思看着金发少年沐浴在午后暖阳里，就像他第一次见到他那样，在某个傍晚的窗外，发丝在微风中化成一片碎金。  
　　  
　　 **-END？-**

　　　  
　　  
　　【以下是看了不一定爽的彩蛋】  
　　  
　　- - -  
　　  
　　他说了真话。  
　　  
　　其实霍尔斯当时也并不相信他，噢那个男人很快就不得不信了，当看到自己的手下带来的一些比较直观的证据。  
　　  
　　他这次没有安排太多人手跟他一起回来，世外桃源一样的小镇无法承受太多杀机。他们的任务仅仅是保护好他的阿不思、他的弟弟、或许现在还多了一个，他的孩子。  
　　  
　　这半年他没有去上什么大学，他离开阿不思的第一件事就是去纽蒙迦德见了他的父亲。然后带着一些与格林德沃家复兴至关重要的秘密离开。  
　　  
　　他召集了还忠心于格林德沃的旧部下，一边学习怎么当一个格林德沃，一边学习复仇和追杀，当然还有怎么逃避追杀。  
　　  
　　当行走在生与死的边缘，他离开阿不思的半年就像过了一个世纪。  
　　  
　　其实有一点他并没有骗阿不思，他的确是为了更好的留下而离开，为了他们的未来，为了更伟大的利益。  
　　  
　　他永远是一个格林德沃。  
　　  
　　他永远在那条路上。  
　　  
　　阿不思迟早会知道真相，也许吧。  
　　  
　　可他知道阿不思会原谅他，因为他永远是阿不思孩子的哥哥，是阿不思孩子的父亲，是阿不思的孩子。

 

    **-END-**  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 其实当初脑了两个版本，写了第一个，第二个版本的故事里这一切的发生小盖就是其中最重要的一环。小盖当年看似小混混不务正业，其实暗自学了很多，本身就是叛党的灵魂人物，然后他顺理成章（？）俄狄浦斯了，就发生了之后所有事。这半年他去召集了自己的旧部下，一边学习怎么当老大，一边清缴所有不服他的人。  
> 　　  
> 　　但是这个版本老格作为一个大佬太惨太废了，不可能的（。）  
> 　　  
> 　　ps 这个版本的小盖也会回来把给邓多多永久标记了，还要多多给他生孩子（。）不管是什么结局都是老格出狱喜当爷（。）


End file.
